Where Would You Be
by Seylin
Summary: SONGFIC Yusuke feels as if he's lost Kurama. He ponders over some things and then makes his decision. What will it be? To keep or give up? SLASH


A/N: The lyrics to this fic are, Where Would You Be by Martina Mcbride. So I do not own them or the characters I am using. This is a slash story between Kurama & Yusuke as well as Kurama & Kuroune. So if you don't like why did you click the link in the first place? ##### Flashbacks, Lyrics in Bold & Thoughts in Italics. Ok enjoy! - Naur

Where Would You Be 

Yusuke watched as Kurama sat by the window in their apartment just staring out. The boy could tell from the far away look in those green eyes that they did not see the outside but some other time…some other place. It had been so long since Yusuke had felt the completeness he had once felt with Kurama. He sighed as he sat at the kitchen table watching the redhead. Once they had loved being together, they had made love for hours on end, had sworn to love each other forever but somewhere along the way they had separated. Hiei had warned Yusuke when he had confessed his feelings to the fire demon about the fox spirit.

#####

"Be wary Yusuke. Kurama is a reincarnate of a youko. In his old life he may have been known as the greatest thief ever but also the greatest lover. You can not walk into a Makai bar without hearing tales of some demon who claims to have slept with him and most of them are speaking the truth. Most of those were one night stands. Youko's are meant to be free not tied down Yusuke," Hiei had warned him.

"I don't care! I love him Hiei and I'm going to tell him!" Yusuke had said and then ran to find Kurama.

#####

"_How long have you been gone_?" Yusuke thought.

**I wonder where your heart is ****  
Cause it sure don't feel like its here ****  
Sometimes I think you wish ****  
That I would just disappear ****  
Have I got it all wrong ****  
Have you felt this way long ****  
Are you already gone**

Yusuke looked out of the corner of his eye as he and Kurama walked down the street hand in hand. Even though they were holding hands Yusuke felt as if he was walking by himself. "Kurama?" He questioned softly. The redhead didn't look up or even realize Yusuke had stopped he just kept walking. He was to busy listening to the wind running through the trees, the birds calling to each other, it was so tempting to just run away. Kurama knew that he should be thinking of Yusuke and their relationship and not freedom but he couldn't help it…the only one he had ever been attached to willingly during his Youko life had been Kuroune.

"_The only time I was ever truly happy_," He thought sadly.

**Do you feel lonely ****  
When you're here by my side ****  
Does the sound of freedom ****  
Echo in your mind ****  
Do you wish you were by yourself ****  
Or that I was someone else anyone else **

Yusuke watched Kurama sleep, his face was so peaceful when he slept…so beautiful. The redhead stirred but didn't wake.

"Umm…Kuro…" He whispered.

"_Kuro?! Who the hell was that?! Is that who you would be with if you weren't with me?_" Yusuke demanded in his mind. Tears had already built behind his eyes but he would not let them fall.

##### Kuroune flew up behind Kurama tackling his partner causing them both to fall over in a laughing heap. "I am so lucky to have you as a partner kitsune," Kuroune told him.

"And I am so lucky to have you as my lover," Kurama answered playfully tickling Kuroune's chest with his tail.

"Ummm…" Kuroune hummed happily.

#####

Kurama smiled in his sleep, how he loved this dream.

**Where would you be ****  
If you weren't here with me ****  
Where would you go ****  
If you were single and free ****  
Who would you love ****  
Would it be me ****  
Where would you be **

"Kurama?" Yusuke asked coming up behind him.

"Oh Yusuke I didn't hear you come in. Welcome home," Kurama smiled, but his smile did not reach his eyes. Yusuke sighed and sat beside him on the window seat.

"Kurama…we need to talk," He said not looking at him.

"About what Yusuke?" Kurama questioned.

"I'm setting you free," Yusuke told him. There was silence for a moment and then Kurama spoke.

"What do you mean? I…I don't understand…" Kurama stammered.

"Just what I said Kurama. We aren't the same anymore. I can't stand to see you like this anymore so I am setting you free," He replied. Yusuke didn't give him time to reply as he got up and left the room.

**I don't wanna hold you back ****  
No I don't wanna slow you down ****  
I don't wanna make you feel ****  
Like you're all tied up and bound ****  
'Cause that's not what love's about ****  
If there's no chance we could work it out ****  
Oh tell me now ****  
Tell me, tell me now **

#####

Kurama sighed as he danced under the moonlight. He had left Kuroune sleeping in their den after one of their love making sessions and had come outside. The moon was full and shown down brightly on him as he ran through the field. Kuroune watched from the shadows as his fox danced in the moonlight, he wanted to laugh but was to frozen by the dance moves performed by his mate. So badly he wanted to go out and join him but decided to watch. He watched for hours until the eastern sky started to become light with the impending sunrise until he went out to join Kurama. Together they danced, at first fast and then they started to slow down into more seductive moves. Soon they were on the ground kissing and rolling in the grass. Once spent they lay beside each other panting and smiling.

"I love you Kura," Kuroune whispered laying a sweet kiss on his lover's lips.

"And I you…forever," Kurama replied.

#####

"Forever Kuro…" Kurama whispered as a tear fell from his eye.

**Where would you be ****  
If you weren't here with me ****  
Where would you go ****  
If you were single and free ****  
Who would you love ****  
Would it be me ****  
Where would you be **

Yusuke watched Kurama create the most beautiful roses and then made them go back to seeds. Normally he would not see Kurama weave his magic, Kurama always did that in private. The human hated the fact that Kurama could not be himself when he was around.

**Have I become the enemy ****  
Is it hard to be yourself in my company **

#####

Kurama and Kuroune ran after swiping a mirror from it's safe. Kurama heard something click and a glint of silver and red made him turn is head just a bit. Kuroune's pendant…it had broken and was now falling to the ground. Kuroune turned and started to run back for it.

"Kuroune, NO!" Kurama cried as he stopped.

"I need it!" Kuroune yelled back. Kurama watched as it all began to move in slow motion…Kuroune reached the pendant and bent to pick it up, then the whooshing noises of the bamboo shooting up out of the ground and the sound of blood flowing out of them.

"KUROUNE!" Kurama screamed taking a step forward to help him.

"No! Kurama! Run! Save yourself! RUN!" Kuroune yelled. Kurama was to scared to do anything but what Kuroune told him so he ran.

#####

"NO!" Kurama cried sitting up. Yusuke had heard Kurama's tossing and moans from his room but had stayed where he was. Kurama would be leaving as soon as he found a place to go.

**Where would you be ****  
If you weren't here with me ****  
Where would you go ****  
If you were single and free ****  
Who would you love ****  
Would it be me ****  
Where would you be **

Yusuke watched as Kurama walked away. He was trying to hold back tears but when Kurama had rubbed them away he realized what a bad job he was doing.

"Maybe things will change Yusuke. You have been very good to me," Kurama told him before he had left.

"Your in my heart," Yusuke whispered.

**Oh tell me, tell me now ****  
Where will you be ****  
Where will you go ****  
Who will you love ****  
Would it be me ****  
Where would you be **

A/N: Well that was done while watching, Larry the Cable Guy on Comedy Central. Turned out pretty good huh? Oh for those of you who don't know, Kuroune is a character made up in the movie of YYH, haven't seen it? Well you need to! - Naur


End file.
